Dashkov Disaster
by bloom00011
Summary: whatr if the coart had believed Victors comment. RxD
1. Chapter 1

Dashkov Disaster.

This is pretty much Victors trial and that one sentence he says with the repercussions so enjoy!

Chapter one. Dimitri's Pov.

_When you're done judge you might want to consider a statutory rape case_. The words that sealed our fate. Nobody said a word, Tatiana spoke at long last " Victor Dashkov what do you mean?' he simply nodded towards Rose and I, Tatiana stared incredulously at him then us, " Guardian Belikov approach the bench" I walked forward ignoring the persistent staring " what is the meaning of these accusations Guardian Belikov?" the queen asked in urgent whispers " I raped miss Hathaway" there was a scrape of chairs and I knew Roza had gone to stand up " He did no such thing!" " Then do you mind explaining his confusion Miss Hathaway!" the queen asked (a/n evil bitch!) I went with Dimitri willingly!" " Rose your confused I took you against all moral and lawful codes I alone am to be punished"

RPOV.

Dimitri used that scary voice on me his eyes pleading with me to sit down and shut up. " When Rose came she was under the influence of Victors spell she tried to attack me but I overpowered her and raped her " Shut it Dimitri you know full well what that spell did, why don't you just tell them exactly which spell you used Victor" tone like ice I addressed him " I used the violence spell Rose which one do you think I used?" " then why did Dimitri say he raped me under your spell? Huh explain that you toad headed dolt!" " Because the spell affected him in different ways the violence was like passion to him Rose"

A/N okay this is the first page done please review if you want the rest posted and believe me you do!

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two okay enjoy! Poor Dimitri RPOV

No I would not allow them to punish Dimitri for something he didn't do! Queen Tatiana tried to get order back, " you

To have testified against Victor Dashkov you shall be held impending trial" the guardians around us swarmed

Blocking us from view "NO!"

Your insubordination will be

Punished!" Alberta stepped out of the throng of guardians " Well that would be stupid " she said, " Punish those that keep you Alive and imprison two of the best guardians you'll ever see, totally foolproof Titania,"

Guardian Michaels stepped forward " Guardian Belikov and the Novice Miss Hathaway are the best Vasilissa Dragomir has against the Strigoi threat, you off all people Titania should know their preference towards her"

The queen visibly paled at his comments, then swiftly changed the subject " we shall deal with them later" she made eye contact with me and Dimitri and me to your rooms.

We marched out of the courtroom to our rooms how could she do that to us! Nothing REALLY happened anyway! Now Dimitri is going to go to prison and I'll never become a guardian!

10 minutes later the queen and 7 Moroi entered our rooms I had single-handedly tied myself to a chair and the Moroi had to cut me off the chair as we walked down the hallway Dimitri came up along side us he was completely unharmed.  
" How'd you get him to come quietly?"

" Just did," said the other Moroi said

" I had to cut mine off a chair!" they led us to the prison alongside each other separated by bars. I gazed around the room there he was Victor Dashkov. He didn't say anything just smiled " what do you have to smile about?"

He didn't answer just kept smiling.

I ran at the bars desperate to get him, I felt something tugging on my arm I glanced around Dimitri was tugging on my arm to calm me down I stepped away into his embrace he patted my hair whispering Roza it will alright again" I didn't know until he wiped my face that I had been crying

"Poor Rose can't you do anything without your mentor?' Victor sneered at us I retreated out of Dimitri's embrace to the shadowy corner of my cell.

The blonde Moroi handing Dimitri and me food he left I ate then fell asleep.

DPOV

She was asleep time to get to work, my friend Greg (a/n the blonde Moroi sorry if this is a little confusing guys!)

Had given me a special file for working down prison bars, I worked all night until I could fit through the hole.

RPOV (A/N okay this may not make sense we really do apologise okay!)

I woke up warm and comfortable, that smell Dimitri's aftershave I turned and he was they're smiling at me " My Roza, my sweet, sweet Roza" footsteps were heard Dimitri kissed my hair before getting up and climbing back through to his cell replacing the bars and sitting in the corner. Greg came down with food.

He turned to Dimitri whispering in Russian; Dimitri nodded a lot murmuring few words listening mostly. " Roza" my head poked up as I listened to them my name was mentioned, Greg glanced at me few times, every time he did his whispers became more urgent and upset and it sounded like he was begging with Dimitri " NO GREG TAKE HER LEAVE ME HERE!" I sat stock still in shock what was Dimitri thinking! Before I could really process it though a black haired Moroi poked his head in

" You have a visitor princess Vasilissa Dragomir" she appeared worry streaked her face, she ran towards me and Dimitri and thew herself into my arms through the bars " Rose what happened? She gave Dimitri a look of pure hate magic welled up in her but this was dark and dead this was not healing magic, " NOO Roza noo not my Roza please me! No Rose don't, don't!" he lay convulsing on the floor " what are you doing to him!" I said clutching at the bars "he's getting what he deserves" she said but there was no malice in her voice she was confused. " But why stop please!" she turned to me " why is he calling your name?'

"Lissa I can't tell you" he let out another blood curdling scream and convulsed harder, " okay I'll tell you but please don't say a word please!" she nodded " Dimitri and I are sort of well together" Dimitri's torture increased as her shock and anger set in then she released him, he lay crumpled in the foetal position whimpering quietly, the twitching stopped along with the whimpering,

He looked over to us running up and kicking the bars so the ones he'd broken fell through, climbing through he grabbed me to him crushing me to his frame he found my face and forced it to his in a passionate kiss, he broke away still holding me to him " Roza, Roza" he murmured thick with his accent. Lissa watched full of shock at his display through the bond I felt anger, shock, sadness eventually Dimitri calmed down and simply stared at me completely forgetting about Lissa.

I turned to her anger and hate welling up inside me " what did you do to him Lissa!"

" What I did to him? I let him live his worst fear which speaking of" she said glaring at Dimitri through the bars " why were you screaming Roza!"

" My worst fear is Roza turning Strigoi" he replied calmly acceptingly.

I turned to him shocked " What? Why"

" I saw you becoming a Strigoi because…because nothing could be more horrifying then having you as my enemy " his voice quivered with emotion " I couldn't live knowing that I would be sent to kill you" he looked into my eyes and I could see every emotion within them " it's okay, it's okay I will never go Strigoi okay NEVER!"I crooned to him comforting him running my hands through his silky hair kissing his forehead like a mother.

Ha a cliffy believe me you want the rest! So to get the rest leave a review!

Thank you to Eta Carinae 1, xXCandy, gabby90, and -Cullen our first reviewers you rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter two okay enjoy! Poor Dimitri RPOV

No I would not allow them to punish Dimitri for something he didn't do! Queen Tatiana tried to get order back, " you

To have testified against Victor Dashkov you shall be held impending trial" the guardians around us swarmed

Blocking us from view "NO!"

Your insubordination will be

Punished!" Alberta stepped out of the throng of guardians " Well that would be stupid " she said, " Punish those that keep you Alive and imprison two of the best guardians you'll ever see, totally foolproof Titania,"

Guardian Michaels stepped forward " Guardian Belikov and the Novice Miss Hathaway are the best Vasilissa Dragomir has against the Strigoi threat, you off all people Titania should know their preference towards her"

The queen visibly paled at his comments, then swiftly changed the subject " we shall deal with them later" she made eye contact with me and / Dimitri and me to your rooms.

We marched out of the courtroom to our rooms how could she do that to us! Nothing REALLY happened anyway! Now Dimitri is going to go to prison and I'll never become a guardian!

10 minutes later the queen and 7 Moroi entered our rooms I had single-handedly tied myself to a chair and the Moroi had to cut me off the chair as we walked down the hallway Dimitri came up along side us he was completely unharmed.  
" How'd you get him to come quietly?"

" Just did," said the other Moroi said

" I had to cut mine off a chair!" they led us to the prison alongside each other separated by bars. I gazed around the room there he was Victor Dashkov. He didn't say anything just smiled " what do you have to smile about?"

He didn't answer just kept smiling.

I ran at the bars desperate to get him, I felt something tugging on my arm I glanced around Dimitri was tugging on my arm to calm me down I stepped away into his embrace he patted my hair whispering Roza it will alright again" I didn't know until he wiped my face that I had been crying

"Poor Rose can't you do anything without your mentor?' Victor sneered at us I retreated out of Dimitri's embrace to the shadowy corner of my cell.

The blonde Moroi handing Dimitri and me food he left I ate then fell asleep.

DPOV

She was asleep time to get to work, my friend Greg (a/n the blonde Moroi sorry if this is a little confusing guys!)

Had given me a special file for working down prison bars, I worked all night until I could fit through the hole.

RPOV (A/N okay this may not make sense we really do apologise okay!)

I woke up warm and comfortable, that smell Dimitri's aftershave I turned and he was they're smiling at me " My Roza, my sweet, sweet Roza" footsteps were heard Dimitri kissed my hair before getting up and climbing back through to his cell replacing the bars and sitting in the corner. Greg came down with food.

He turned to Dimitri whispering in Russian; Dimitri nodded a lot murmuring few words listening mostly. " Roza" my head poked up as I listened to them my name was mentioned, Greg glanced at me few times, every time he did his whispers became more urgent and upset and it sounded like he was begging with Dimitri " NO GREG TAKE HER LEAVE ME HERE!" I sat stock still in shock what was Dimitri thinking! Before I could really process it though a black haired Moroi poked his head in

" You have a visitor princess Vasilissa Dragomir" she appeared worry streaked her face, she ran towards me and Dimitri and thew herself into my arms through the bars " Rose what happened? She gave Dimitri a look of pure hate magic welled up in her but this was dark and dead this was not healing magic, " NOO Roza noo not my Roza please me! No Rose don't, don't!" he lay convulsing on the floor " what are you doing to him!" I said clutching at the bars "he's getting what he deserves" she said but there was no malice in her voice she was confused. " But why stop please!" she turned to me " why is he calling your name?'

"Lissa I can't tell you" he let out another blood curdling scream and convulsed harder, " okay I'll tell you but please don't say a word please!" she nodded " Dimitri and I are sort of well together" Dimitri's torture increased as her shock and anger set in then she released him, he lay crumpled in the foetal position whimpering quietly, the twitching stopped along with the whimpering,

He looked over to us running up and kicking the bars so the ones he'd broken fell through, climbing through he grabbed me to him crushing me to his frame he found my face and forced it to his in a passionate kiss, he broke away still holding me to him " Roza, Roza" he murmured thick with his accent. Lissa watched full of shock at his display through the bond I felt anger, shock, sadness eventually Dimitri calmed down and simply stared at me completely forgetting about Lissa.

I turned to her anger and hate welling up inside me " what did you do to him Lissa!"

" What I did to him? I let him live his worst fear which speaking of" she said glaring at Dimitri through the bars " why were you screaming Roza!"

" My worst fear is Roza turning Strigoi" he replied calmly acceptingly.

I turned to him shocked " What? Why"

" I saw you becoming a Strigoi because…because nothing could be more horrifying then having you as my enemy " his voice quivered with emotion " I couldn't live knowing that I would be sent to kill you" he looked into my eyes and I could see every emotion within them " it's okay, it's okay I will never go Strigoi okay NEVER!"I crooned to him comforting him running my hands through his silky hair kissing his forehead like a mother.

Ha a cliffy believe me you want the rest! So to get the rest leave a review!

Thank you to Eta Carinae 1, xXCandy, gabby90, and -Cullen our first reviewers you rock!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok thank you thank you to all of you for paying attention to my co-authors plea" bet you thought that was part of the story R pov

Dimitri was released by the guardian council, his shackles removed and it took every ounce of control he had taught me to not throw myself into his arms, he apparently felt there was no need for such control. Running full pelt he tackled me to the ground in front of everyone and for a few moments we held each other close as though the other was the only thing keeping us alive. How true that was I would simply die without my Dimitri, my soul.

"Rose" the voice was not the one I expected and I shot up "yes guardian…" he was one of the members of the council, he had fair blond hair that fell limply to his shoulders and skin so pale and fragile he looked like a china Eskimo. "My name is Aristides." probably because of the look of shock I was giving him he added. "I unfortunately cannot tell you much but I can tell you that Anna was a close friend of mine" as much as I really wanted to punch him because he was interrupting my precious Dimitri time I couldn't help but wonder why the hell he was telling me about some Anna person he knew… Anna? As in shadow kissed Anna? I looked at him and I could feel my face draining of colour "yes rose Anna shadow kissed Anna" the look on his face was bored almost like he had repeated this over and over. Wait what the hell? He's reading minds now or what? "No I cannot read your mind" he said. "If you can't read my mind how is it that you knew what I was thinking?" by this time Dimitri looked thoroughly confused.

"may I ask what exactly is going on" Dimitri said, his Russian accent was rather pronounced and I turned to see what it was that made it so, my hand had subconsciously been tracing patterns down his arm and by the look in his eyes it had no doubt started lower. "perhaps another time" the mysterious guardian Eskimo said "your plane to the academy leaves in under 20 minutes and if we all intend to be on it we should probably move" he smiled and surveyed the room then seeing how most people had left leant over and whispered to us both "you can continue that on the plane but somehow I think Alberta would like both of you on this flight back before the headmistress has time to reconsider your re instatement guardian Belikov" if anything got us moving that did. In Under 15 minutes we were all on the plane _Eskimo included_ and headed to the Academy. However our dear Eskimo was mysteriously stabbed on the tarmac so we hurried onto the plane to escape the knife wielding murderer who looked surprisingly like a ginger midget / my mother. [AN that was for my co authors muse Sherlock Holmes –Eskimo was freaking him out] if you ever wanted to discover who the Eskimo was I know Dimitri would love you to pm the author. Bet you thought it was another part of the story, don't worry I'll stop that now promise]

Kirova was there waiting for us, when she saw Dimitri and I her eyes narrowed then surprisingly turned to looks of relief (Alberta!) "Guardian Belikov it is good to see you back as one of our Guardians, and Rose how nice to see you here as well" she smiled and I swear that this was an actual GENUINE smile from Kirova like she actually missed us? I looked to my left shoulder and as sure as day the little devil was sitting there in full winter wear sipping coco it seems hell had indeed frozen over. "thank you head mistress" said Dimitri as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I shifted myself so I could lean on his chest trying to get as much contact as physically possible, smiling like a buffoon[sort of like vampirefreak11 who is responsible for any update whatsoever---thank her ppl I forgot this existed.].Kirova coughed and said "I suggest you both head back to your dorms" we reluctantly broke apart with Dimitri whispering in my ear _later, my room the window…_ I grinned before dismissing myself to my dorm.

I ran in through the door and threw myself onto the bed. It was so good to be home and have everything normal again, I had my sister Lissa, my boyfriend Dimitri and everyone I care about with me. My life simply couldn't get any better, wait -_shattering glass_ – I rushed to my window to see Adrian hanging himself from the guest building balcony, it seems my life is truly was as good as it can get. [reviews determine Adrians fate].

Tiny uplode with lots of AN but I think you guys deserved something after the drought I've been having with my Muse.

Dimitri: what ive been here the whole time

Bloom: yea but you had your shirt on how is that helping me with my creativity

Dimitri: by not distracting you?

Bloom: yea right now take the dams shirt off

Dimitri takes his shirt off

And with that happy thought I leave you.


End file.
